Flower With The Color of Happiness
by SAVE SASODEI
Summary: (By: HikarinoKyori SasoDei) Summary: "Aku berjanji akan kembali kepadamu saat bunga ini mekar" Janji Sasori pada Deidara di saksikan oleh tanaman 'aneh' yang akan berbunga 10 tahun lagi. Janji yang menurut Deidara, tak akan bisa Sasori tepati. SasoDei FF for #SaveSasoDei. RnR?


**Spesial for Project #SaveSasoDei SasoDei_INA**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typos everywhere, Boys Love/ Shonen-Ai. Don't like, don't read ^^**

**.**

"**Flower With the Color of Happiness"**

**By:**

**HikariNoKyori SasoDei**

**.**

**.**

HUJAN gerimis turun di kota Tokyo. Dedaunan muda yang baru tumbuh di awal musim semi ini terlihat basah terkena air hujan. Suasana terasa begitu nyaman karena suhu tak terlalu dingin juga tak terlalu panas. Sepasang mata berwarna biru Aquamarine yang jernih bagai air, tak henti menatap tetesan air hujan dari balik kaca sebuah ruangan. Matanya memang menatap air yang mengalir turun di jendela, namun pikirannya tidak. Pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana.

"Deidara-nii!"

Pemilik mata Aquamarine itu mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menghela napas. Tanpa menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, ia bergumam, "Hm?"

"Deidara-nii jangan melamun terus! Lihat ini perkerjaan masih banyak!" ujar seorang gadis yang memanggil namanya tadi.

Deidara membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang tengah meletakkan patung tanah liat berukuran segenggaman tangannya di atas meja.

"Cerewet kau Kurotsuchi," ujar Deidara seraya menyipitkan matanya.

"Deidara-san, ini diletakkan di mana?" pertanyaan seseorang membuat Deidara dan Kurotsuchi sama-sama menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pendek tengah mengangkat sebuah patung batu kecil setinggi dadanya agar Deidara dapat melihat apa yang ia maksud.

Deidara menatap sekelilingnya, "Hm disini saja Sai," ujarnya seraya menunjuk meja dimana Kurotsuchi meletakkan patung tanah liat tadi.

Laki-laki bernama Sai yang memiliki warna kulit putih pucat itu mengangguk dan bergegas meletakkan patung yang ia bawa di atas meja, kemudian mengatur posisinya sedemikian rupa agar lebih nyaman dipandang.

Sai kemudian menatap Deidara, memperhatikan lelaki berambut pirang itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya, "Kau terlihat lelah, Deidara-san. Semalam kau tidak pulang ke rumah kan?"

Deidara mengangguk pelan, "Yah, waktu untuk mempersiapkan pameran kesenian kita hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Aku tidak bisa bersantai-santai un."

"Tapi bukan berarti Deidara-nii tidak tidur hanya untuk menyelesaikan ini. Lebih baik sekarang Deidara-nii pulang dan istirahat. Biar kami yang melanjutkan pekerjaan di sini," ujar Kurotsuchi seraya mendorong pelan punggung Deidara, memaksanya untuk segera pulang dan beristirahat. Pasalnya ia selalu memaksakan diri untuk mempersiapkan pameran kesenian yang akan terlaksana beberapa hari lagi.

"Kuro-chan benar, Dei-kun," ujar seorang gadis cantik yang masuk ke ruangan pameran dengan membawa beberapa burung yang terbuat dari kertas origami.

"Konan?" gumam Deidara.

Konan tersenyum, "Hari sudah sore. Kau bisa kembali besok pagi. Untuk hari ini, biar aku yang mengurusnya."

Deidara menatap Konan dengan ragu, kemudian beralih untuk menatap Sai dan Kurotsuchi secara bergantian dengan tatapan yang sama. Setelah mendapat anggukan yakin dari mereka semua, Deidara tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku percayakan padamu, Konan," ujarnya.

Konan mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Istirahat yang banyak, Dei-kun. Kami masih memerlukan idemu untuk dekorasi besok."

"Ya un," ujar Deidara seraya berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar, "Kalian juga jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ya."

"Cerewet! Cepat pulang!" seru Kurotsuchi seraya mengambil sebuah patung kecil di atas meja dan berniat melemparkannya ke Deidara.

"I-iya iya aku pulang, tapi letakkan benda itu un!"

"Menghilang dulu dari hadapan kami, Deidara-nii!"

Tak menunggu beberapa detik, mereka bertiga sudah tidak melihat wajah Deidara lagi di sana. Konan, Sai dan Kurotsuchi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Deidara yang masih seperti anak kecil, namun tak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa ialah yang menciptakan pameran kesenian ini.

"Ayo kembali bekerja," ujar Konan yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Kurotsuchi juga Sai.

Hujan gerimis masih turun di kota Tokyo dan sekitarnya. Deidara yang tengah berdiri di depan gedung kecil -tempat dimana ia akan mengadakan pameran kesenian- mendengus pelan. Karena terlalu malas untuk masuk kembali ke dalam gedung untuk meminjam payung, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan cepat dan sedikit berlari menerobos hujan. Jarak rumahnya dengan gedung pameran tidak terlalu jauh, masih bisa dijangkau dengan berjalan kaki. Karena itu Deidara selalu pulang pergi ke gedung itu dengan berjalan kaki.

Kakinya berhenti berayun tepat di jalan setapak di dekat sebuah taman yang sepi. Taman yang terletak di pinggiran kota Tokyo ini terlihat sedikit tak terawat juga sepi tanpa pengunjung. Mata Aquamarine-nya menatap sebuah pohon Sakura yang bunganya bermekaran. Ah tidak! Sepertinya bukan pohon Sakura itu yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan sebuah tanaman kecil yang tumbuh di dekat pohon Sakura itu.

"Dei. Kau saja yang merawatnya."

"Tidak un. Aku tidak suka bunga."

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Aku tidak mungkin membuangnya kan?"

"Tanam saja un."

"Dimana?"

"Di sini saja."  
Deidara mengerjapkan matanya. Sesaat suara dua orang anak kecil melintas di dalam pikirannya. Selalu saja suara dua anak itu terdengar di dalam kepalanya setiap ia melewati taman ini, tepatnya setiap ia melihat tanaman kecil berdaun panjang menjari tersebut.

Ia menghela napas, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan taman itu menuju rumahnya.

.

.

Pemuda berambut pirang berusia sekitar sembilan belas tahunan itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang kecil dan sederhana. Ia segera menuju kamarnya, mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut pirang panjangnya yang basah terkena air hujan. Ia menghela napas. Entah apa itu, tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaannya. Ia selalu merasa seperti setiap melihat tanaman itu.

Deidara duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih miliknya. Tanpa sengaja ia menoleh ke kiri, tatapannya terhenti di sebuah bingkai foto yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah foto dari dua orang anak kecil yang saling merangkul satu sama lain seraya tertawa lepas.

"Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun. Tanaman bodohmu itu sama sekali tidak berbunga, danna," gumam Deidara pada salah satu dari dua anak kecil di dalam foto.

"Apa kau membawa bunganya ke surga sana?" tanya Deidara lirih. Ia tertawa kecil, menganggap ucapannya itu lucu. Namun tawanya terdengar begitu miris, duka yang dalam tersirat jelas dari tawa tersebut.

Terlalu lelah untuk menggantung handuknya di belakang pintu, Deidara memutuskan untuk meletakkannya di atas meja lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur yang walaupun kecil namun terasa cukup nyaman.

"Dan kau..." Deidara menutup matanya, "...tidak pernah menepati janjimu, danna."

.

"_Dei... Tanaman ini akan berbunga sepuluh tahun lagi. Saat bunga itu mekar, saat itu juga aku akan berada di sampingmu, lalu kita akan menikmati keindahan bunga itu bersama-sama."_

.

.

Pagi ini Deidara terbangun dengan kondisi kesehatan yang lebih baik karena akhirnya ia mendapatkan tidur yang cukup setelah memaksakan diri untuk terus bekerja selama seminggu terakhir ini. Namun tidak begitu dengan perasaannya. Ia merasa akhir-akhir ini sesuatu mengejarnya. Sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Ia tak tahu apa itu namun ia takut untuk menghadapinya. Akhir-akhir ini kenangannya bersama seseorang mengejarnya terus-menerus.

Langkahnya melambat saat menginjak jalan setapak di dekat taman. Dari jauh ia terus menerus memperhatikan tanaman kecil di depan pohon Sakura.

"Abaikan tanaman bodoh itu, abaikan un," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, lalu sesaat kemudian ia berbelok arah untuk menghampiri tanaman itu.

Deidara berjongkok, mengamati tanaman kecil yang sejak sepuluh tahun lalu ukurannya tak berubah. Ia juga masih bingung sebenarnya tanaman apa itu.

.

(Flashback)

"Dei, bagaimana ini?" tanya seorang anak kecil berambut merah marun yang berusia sepuluh tahunan kepada temannya yang berjalan tepat di sebelahnya, seorang pria kecil berwajah menggemaskan dengan warna rambut pirang dan mata biru Aquamarine.

"Bagaimana apanya un, Sasori no danna?" tanya Deidara seraya menoleh ke sebelahnya, menatap temannya yang tengah menatap sebuah tanaman kecil di tangannya.

"Sepertinya aku salah membeli tanaman," ujar Sasori seraya membaca buku kecil berisi penjelasan secara rinci mengenai tanaman tersebut. Ya, baru saja pria kecil itu membeli sebuah tanaman yang harganya sangat mahal di sebuah toko yang menjual tanaman langka, "Tanaman ini baru akan berbunga sepuluh tahun lagi."

"Un?!" pekik Deidara terkejut lalu merampas buku kecil itu dari tangan Sasori, "Eh? Jenis langka yang akan berbunga sepuluh tahun lagi? '_Flower of Happiness'_? Nama aneh macam apa itu un?"

Sasori tertawa kecil, ia kembali merebut bukunya dari Deidara kemudian membacanya, "Jenis baru yang sangat langka. Belum memiliki nama ilmiah, jadi sementara namanya _'Flower of Happiness'. _ Kata penjaga toko tadi, bunga ini akan memberikan kebahagiaan bagi siapapun yang menanamnya."

Deidara memiringkan kepalanya, "Dan danna percaya dengan mitos seperti itu?"

"Kebahagiaan datang dari diri kita sendiri, Dei. Tapi bunga yang akan mekar nanti bisa menjadi simbol untuk itu," ujar Sasori seraya tersenyum.

Deidara menggelengkan kepala, dan dengan lugunya ia berkata, "Aku tidak mengerti un."

Sasori menghela napas, "Lupakan. Hmm padahal aku ingin membeli tanaman bunga untuk kado ulang tahun Okaasan besok. Tapi Okaasan tidak akan menyukai tanaman yang perlu waktu lama untuk sekali berbunga. Dei, kau saja yang merawatnya."

"Tidak un. Aku tidak suka bunga," sahut Deidara cepat, "Laki-laki mana yang menyukai bunga un?" tanyanya seraya mengembungkan pipinya.

"Setidaknya para laki-laki memerlukan bunga untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka kepada seseorang yang mereka sukai."

"Ohh," Deidara hanya bergumam seraya mengerjapkan matanya pertanda setengah mengerti dan setengah tidak mengerti.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Aku tidak mungkin membuangnya kan?"

"Tanam saja un."

"Dimana?" Sasori menatap sekeliling, kemudian ia menunjuk sebuah tempat di sebelah bangku taman, "Disana bagaimana?"

"Jangan un! Nanti akan banyak tangan jahil yang menganggunya, hmm..." Deidara ikut menatap sekeliling, mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menanam tumbuhan itu, "Eh! Sepertinya di sana saja un," ujarnya seraya menunjuk sebuah pohon Sakura yang tak terlalu besar, "Di depan pohon Sakura itu. Pasti aman."  
Sasori mengangguk, tangan kirinya meraih tangan Deidara lalu menariknya, "Kalau begitu ayo!"

Deidara merasa pipinya memanas saat Sasori menggenggam erat tangannya, namun ia hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Sasori.

"Di sini, Dei?" tanya Sasori seraya berjongkok di depan pohon Sakura.

Deidara mengangguk, ia mengambil ranting yang jatuh tak jauh dari pohon Sakura tersebut, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Sasori, "Pakai ini saja un."

Sasori menerima ranting itu lalu mulai menggali tanah.

"Uh sepertinya lama," gumam Deidara lalu menggunakan tangannya untuk menggali tanah. Sasori membuang ranting pohon itu ke belakang kemudian mengikuti Deidara untuk menggali tanah yang cukup gembur tersebut.

Setelah lubang yang mereka gali sudah cukup dalam, Sasori menanam tanaman langka itu lalu menimbun akarnya dengan tanah. Deidara ikut menepuk-nepuk tanah tersebut agar menjadi lebih padat.

"Dei," panggil Sasori seraya tetap menepuk-nepuk tanah itu dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Un?" sahut Deidara seraya menatap Sasori.

"Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku akan pergi, tapi aku berjanji..." Sasori menoleh untuk menatap Deidara seraya tersenyum, "...akan kembali kepadamu saat bunga ini mekar."

Deidara menundukkan kepala, "Sepuluh tahun lagi? Itu lama sekali danna."

Senyum di wajah manis Sasori memudar, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkan sahabatnya –satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki- ini. Tapi ia tidak mungkin melawan apa yang diinginkan orang tuanya. Mereka akan pergi jauh, jauh sekali dari Deidara.

Deidara menoleh ke arah Sasori, ia memperhatikan wajah Sasori yang penuh rasa bersalah, menyesal dan juga tidak rela. Merasa dirinya hanya menambah beban Sasori, Deidara segera tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Tapi itu kan demi kesembuhan danna. Jadi aku akan mendukung sepenuh hati dan menunggu dengan sabar un."

Hazel milik Sasori menatap tepat ke dalam Aquamarine milik Deidara, "Kau yakin? Kau tidak akan membenciku kan?"

"Tentu saja!" ujar Deidara seraya tersenyum, walaupun rasanya saat ini ia ingin menangis. Ia hanya seorang anak berusia sembilan tahun yang tak pernah tahu wajah kedua orang tuanya. Ia hanya tinggal bersama neneknya yang sakit-sakitan di sebuah rumah yang kecil. Yang ia miliki hanyalah neneknya dan Sasori. Lalu sekarang Sasori akan pergi, bagaimana mungkin dirinya tidak merasa sedih?

Sasori mengecup puncak kepala Deidara dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Tunggu aku, Dei."

Deidara memejamkan mata dan mengangguk.

"Ne danna, sudah sore. Ayo kembali ke rumah sakit, nanti orang-orang bingung mencarimu karena pergi tanpa minta izin," ujar Deidara pelan.

Sejak lahir Sasori memang memiliki masalah pada jantungnya. Ia lahir dengan kondisi jantung yang lemah. Jadi ia harus sering dirawat di rumah sakit. Besok, ia dan keluarnya –keluarga Akasuna- akan pindah ke Jerman untuk pengobatan di sana. Dan mungkin juga Sasori akan mendapatkan jantung baru di sana.

Sasori mengangguk, "Baiklah."

(End of Flashback)

.

Deidara memejamkan mata sesat, menikmati angin semilir yang berhembus. Kenangan itu masih sangat ia ingat, masih begitu segar walaupun sudah terjadi sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ia tertawa kecil, merasa dirinya konyol. Dulu ia berharap akan hidup bahagia saat usianya sembilan belas tahun. Berharap neneknya akan sembuh dan ia bisa bersama lagi dengan Sasori yang selalu ia panggil 'danna'. Tapi tidak seperti itu kenyataannya, neneknya meninggal lima tahun lalu, dan Sasori... entahlah, Deidara merasa Sasori tak akan kembali. Atau mungkin ia memang tidak akan pernah kembali.

Saat Deidara membuka matanya, ia tersentak saat menyadari tanaman di hadapannya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Kuncup. Sebuah kuncup bunga tumbuh di tanaman langka yang selama ini tidak menunjukan perubahan apapun.

Deidara memegangi kepalanya, kelapanya terasa sakit, perasaannya berkecamuk, terlalu banyak beban pikiran membuatnya merasa kepalanya akan meledak. Ia menghela napas dan meraih ponselnya dari saku celananya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Konan," panggilnya dengan suara pelan kepada seseorang yang menjawab panggilannya, "Kepalaku sedikit sakit. Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak datang. Untuk konsep dekorasi, aku percayakan padamu."

Sesaat ia terdiam untuk mendengar jawaban Konan, kemudian ia mengangguk dan bergumam pelan, "Terimakasih."

Deidara berdiri, seraya beberapa kali menghela napas, ia berjalan ke rumahnya yang ia tinggali seorang diri. Sesampainya di kamarnya, pemilik mata biru Aquamarine itu membuka laci tuanya, mencari-cari sesuatu selama hampir sepuluh menit. Raut kepuasan tersirat di wajahnya saat ia menemukan sebuah kertas usang yang warnanya sudah menguning.

Deidara duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan membaca kertas tersebut. Sebuah surat yang ia dapatkan tujuh tahun yang lalu saat usianya dua belas tahun.

"_**Dei, apa kabar? Kami sangat merindukanmu dan ingin segera bertemu denganmu. Tapi surat ini datang untuk menyampaikan berita buruk. Sasori... operasi jantungnya gagal, dan ia sudah meninggal, Dei. Maaf, kami telah gagal menjadi orang tua baginya. Maaf kami mengecewakanmu. Kami harap kau bisa hidup bahagia walaupun tanpa Sasori."**_

Deidara memejamkan matanya erat, sesuatu serasa menusuk jantungnya sekali lagi. Rasa sakit yang sama masih menghampirinya setiap kali ia membaca surat itu.

Sasori sudah meninggal.

Itulah yang tertulis di surat itu, itulah yang ditulis oleh ibu kandung Sasori.

Sesuatu terasa menghantam kepala Deidara, membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, memejamkan mata untuk mengabaikan semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Semuanya.

...Flower With the Color of Happiness...

Pemuda itu mengeluh dan menggeliat tak nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya. Tangannya meraba meja kayu di sebelah tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil benda kecil yang sedari tadi terus mengusik ketenangan tidurnya.

Tanpa membuka mata, Deidara menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kirinya, "Hnn... siapa?"

"Deidara-nii!" pekikan yang memekakan telinga itu membuat Deidara sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Ada apa, Kurotsuchi? Aku sudah mengatakan pada Konan aku tidak ke sana hari ini. Jangan memaksaku untuk datang sekarang."

"Bukan itu. Ini sudah jam tujuh, mana mungkin aku memintamu untuk datang ke sini!"

Deidara bergumam pelan, sebenarnya ia tak percaya bahwa kini sudah menginjak pukul tujuh petang. Selama itukah ia tertidur?

"Hnn? Lalu?" tanyanya.

"Ada yang menyumbangkan lukisan untuk pameran kesenian kita, Deidara-nii," ujar Kurotsuchi.

Deidara mengerjapkan matanya lalu membukanya perlahan, "Apa? Pameran kesenian kita kan 3D bukan 2D un."

"Seharusnya sih begitu. Tapi tadi Sai-san yang menerima lukisan itu, ia terima begitu saja tanpa protes apapun."  
"Jelas saja, Sai itu pecinta lukisan. Lukisan seperti apapun pasti ia terima walaupun pada saat yang tidak tepat," ujar Deidara masih dengan nada tidak bersemangat.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Kembalikan kepada pemiliknya."

"Tapi orangnya sudah pergi dan Sai-san sama sekali tidak menanyakan identitas orang itu. Ia juga tidak meminta kartu nama pada orang itu."

Deidara menghela napas, "Tch! Baka. Yasudah simpan di gudang."

"Tapi lukisannya bagus sekali, Deidara-nii. Kata Konan-senpai, lukisan itu bisa kita gunakan untuk dekorasi."

"Tidak semudah itu. Biar besok aku melihat seperti apa lukisannya lalu kita putuskan bersama," ucap Deidara.

"Ya aku setuju. Yasudah selamat beristirahat, Deidara-nii!"  
"Hnn," Sahut Deidara enggan kemudian meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja.

.

.

Deidara bergegas melangkah meninggalkan rumahnya. Pagi tadi Konan menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk cepat datang karena masih ada beberapa hal yang belum selesai. Mereka juga harus mempersiapkan segalanya untuk pameran besok. Saat melewati taman, langkahnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Berhenti begitu saja di jalan setapak yang jarang dilalui masrayakat umum tersebut.

Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya di bawah pohon Sakura yang bermekaran. Ia gugup, namun akhirnya mencoba untuk menoleh.

Mata Aquamarine-nya membulat saat melihat tanaman langka miliknya dan 'danna'nya. Tanaman itu menunjukan bunganya. Dan itu membuat jantung Deidara seolah berhenti berdetak. Dari jauh ia melihat bunga itu bercahaya, entah karena ia salah melihat atau karena bunga tu tersiram cahaya matahari pagi. Warnanya putih bersih. Satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran Deidara saat ini adalah "cantik".

Saat ia ingin melangkah mendekati bunga itu, ponselnya bergetar. Ia mendapat sebuah pesan singkat dari Kurotsuchi yang bertuliskan:

**Deidara-nii! Cepat kesini!**

Deidara menghela napas, bergegas ia melangkah menuju gedung pamerannya, menahan keinginannya untuk mengamati bunga yang cantik itu dari dekat.

"Dei-kun! Akhirnya kau datang," sambut Konan saat Deidara tiba di gedung pameran miliknya.

Deidara mengamati sekeliling, patung-patung tanah liat, patung batu dan juga patung pahatan dari kayu tersusun rapi di ruangan yang bersih itu. Beberapa benda kesenian 3D lainnya juga tersusun dengan penataan yang baik. Deidara mengangkat alisnya saat mendongak ke atas, ratusan kertas origami –berbentuk burung- tergantung di langit-langit ruangan. Menyerahkan dekorasi kepada Konan, resiko ini memang harus ia terima.

"Hehe, terlalu banyak ya?" tanya Konan seraya tertawa bersalah.

Deidara tersenyum, "Tak masalah. Hmm apa saja yang belum selesai un?"

"Sudah selesai kok Dei-san," ujar Sai yang keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

"Benarkah? Wah kalian hebat," ujar Deidara memuji, "Aku ingin lihat lukisan yang dikatakan oleh Kurotsuchi."

"Deidara-nii!" terdengar panggilan bersemangat dari Kurotsuchi. Deidara menoleh ke sebuah pintu yang di sebelah kiri tempatnya berdiri saat ini, terlihat kurotsuchi dengan susah payah membawa lukisan yang kira-kira berukuran 80 x 60 cm.

"Ini dia lukisannya!" ujar kurotsuchi seraya mengangkat lukisan itu setinggi dadanya dengan wajah bersemangat. Deidara, Konan dan Sai terdiam. Melihat reaksi teman-temannya yang aneh menurutnya, Kurotsuchi menundukkan kepala. Ia terkekeh geli saat menyadari bahwa lukisannya yang dibawanya terbalik antara sisi depan dan belakang. "Hehe maaf," ujarnya kemudian membalik lukisan tersebut.

Deidara tersentak. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak, dan secara tak sadar, napasnya pun ikut terhenti. Matanya melebar. Ia terkejut, sangat. Lukisan di hadapannya terlihat begitu cantik juga indah. Pencipta lukisan itu pastilah seniman hebat. Goresan tangannya yang begitu seni pada kanvas, pemberian warna yang sesuai, benar-benar membuat siapapun terpana melihatnya. Hanya saja, bukan itu yang membuat Deidara terkejut.

Di dalam lukisan tersebut, terlihat dua orang anak kecil –yang sebelah kiri berambut merah marun, sebelah kanan berambut pirang- yang tengah menanam sebuah tanaman kecil. Mereka berdua terlihat tengah menepuk tanah di sekeliling tumbuhan tersebut. Anak kecil berambut merah marun itu tengah tersenyum, sedangkan yang berambut pirang mulutnya sedikit terbuka -seperti tengah mengatakan sesuatu- juga dengan wajah yang terlihat antusias.

"Kau kenapa, Dei-kun?" tanya Konan saat memperhatikan Deidara.

"Anak kecil yang ini mirip sekali denganmu, Deidara-nii," ujar Kurotsuchi seraya menunjuk anak berambut pirang di dalam lukisan.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, tiba-tiba saja Deidara berlari keluar, mengabaikan teman-temannya yang memanggil namanya. Kakinya berayun begitu saja ke arah taman.

Lukisan itu... dua anak di lukisan itu... Deidara yakin dua anak itu adalah dirinya dan Sasori. Tapi siapa yang menggambarnya? Bagaimana mungkin? Saat itu di taman itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

Apa itu lukisan yang Sasori buat sebelum ia meninggal?

Atau...

Langkah Deidara terhenti tepat di tengah taman. Matanya kembali melebar karena terkejut. Tepat di depan pohon Sakura, dan juga di depan tanaman yang tadi pagi berbunga, berdiri seseorang yang membelakanginya. Tubuh Deidara terasa membeku, tak ada yang sanggup digerakkan.

Pemuda di hadapan Deidara menoleh ke belakang, matanya menatap tepat ke mata Deidara. Wajahnya yang tampan menyiratkan kebahagiaan, dan ia... tersenyum.

"S-sasori no... danna?"

"Aku kembali, Dei."

.

The future we believe we'll have

May turn out to have different color

Ever so, like flowers with the color of happiness wafting around you

Forever and ever, through endless ages

I will love you and embrance you with my love

If the world crumbles down

If there's no tomorrow

I'll stay by you with your hand in my hand

Forever and ever, for everlasting time

I will love you

.

Senyuman itu membuat jantung Deidara berdesir.

"Aku kembali, Dei."

"D-danna... masih hidup un?" bisik Deidara pelan.

"Hm?" Sasori bergumam pelan seraya berjalan menghampiri Deidara, ia menepuk pelan pucak kepala Deidara, "Memangnya kau tidak menerima surat yang kedua?"

Deidara menggelengkan kepala, "Hanya satu yang kuterima. Dan di sana tertulis bahwa danna..." ia menunduk, "...sudah meninggal un."

Deidara tahu dirinya laki-laki, ia juga tahu usianya sudah sembilan belas tahun, tapi... matanya terasa perih. Sesuatu seperti mencekik lehernya sehingga ia sulit bernapas.

"Menangislah," ujar Sasori seraya memeluk tubuh Deidara dengan lembut. Deidara mengikuti apa yang Sasori katakan, ia membalas pelukan Sasori, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasori. Tak ada yang melarang seorang laki-laki untuk menangis kan? Bertemu lagi dengan sahabatnya –atau mungkin lebih dari itu- yang selama ini ia pikir sudah meninggal.

Lagipula Sasori sudah mengizinkannya.

"Terasa seperti kau kembali dari surga, danna," bisik Deidara lirih setengah bergurau.

Sasori mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku merindukanmu Dei. Sangat."

"Kau pikir aku tidak?!" pekik Deidara.

Sasori tertawa kecil, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Deidara. Ia gunakan jemarinya untuk mengusap pipi Deidara, "Kukira Deidara yang kukenal telah menjadi pria tampan yang playboy. Tak kusangka, kau malah menjadi cantik begini."

"Sial kau!" pekik Deidara seraya menendang pelan kaki Sasori.

Sasori mengaduh pelan oleh tendangan Deidara. Ya walaupun dia cantik, tetap saja ia memiliki tenaga seorang laki-laki.

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya..." Sasori menggaruk pelipisnya dengan telunjuknya, "...aku ingin kau membaca surat yang kedua. Itu aku yang menulisnya."

"Apa isinya un?"

"Ya aku mengatakan kalau aku masih hidup. Saat itu, operasi transplantasi jantung itu hampir gagal. Napasku berhenti. Mereka mengira aku meninggal. Hm.. aku hanya koma saat itu." Sasori menjelaskan.

Deidara mengangguk-angguk pertanda mengerti, tak henti matanya menatap wajah Sasori yang benar-benar membuatnya terbius.

"Selain itu." Sasori melanjutkan, "Ada hal lain yang aku ungkapkan di surat itu."

"Apa?"

Sasori tersenyum, "Hmm... Lihat bunga itu Dei."

Deidara tidak sadar bahwa Sasori mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Dengan patuh ia menatap seksama bunga lambang 'kebahagiaan' bagi mereka berdua. Bunga itu berwarna putih bersih, memiliki delapan kelopak dengan ukuran yang sama, dan sedikit bercahaya –walaupun tak ada cahaya matahari menyentuhnya-.

"Cantik," bisik Deidara.

"Sepertimu," ucap Sasori.

Deidara menatap Sasori, dengan wajah memerah ia berkata, "Danna! Aku akan membunuhmu!" kemudian berlari ke arah Sasori lalu memeluk pria tampan berambut merah marun tersebut.

Sasori terkekeh pelan, "Ini yang kau sebut membunuh hm?" tanyanya seraya memeluk tubuh Deidara dengan erat.

"Baka! Diam saja un!" pekik Deidara tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasori.

**...**Flower With the Color of Happiness**...**

"Wah lukisannya bagus sekali."

"Um! Yang rambutnya pirang itu manis sekali ne?"

"Yang rambutnya merah itu tampan."

"Ide yang kreatif, pewarnaannya juga. Siapa yang melukisnya ya?"

Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memperhatikan para pengunjung pamerannya yang sebagian besar terfokus pada lukisan hasil karya Sasori.

"Mereka tidak mengerti seni," bisik Deidara seraya menyipitkan matanya.

"Patung tanah liat buatanmu juga menjadi daya tarik mereka kok," ujar Konan seraya mendokumentasikan pameran itu dengan kamera-nya.

Seorang pengunjung lagi membuka pintu, raut wajah Deidara seketika berubah saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Eh dia itu kan yang ada di lukisan ini. Benar tidak ya?"

"Kurasa begitu. Mirip sekali," bisik para gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan lukisan buatan Sasori.

Sasori menoleh ke arah mereka kemudian tersenyum ramah, setelahnya terdengar pekikan kecil dari para gadis tersebut.

"Tebar pesona un?" tanya Deidara yang memberikan tatapan tidak suka.

"Cemburuan sekali," ujar Sasori yang sukses membuat pipi Deidara memerah, "Oh ya, ini untukmu." Sasori menyerahkan seikat bunga mawar berwarna merah.

"Untuk?" tanya Deidara heran.

"Ya sebagai ucapan selamat karena pameranmu berjalan sukses," ujar Sasori seraya tersenyum.

Deidara mengangguk pelan seraya menerima bunga itu.

"Sekarang letakkan bunga itu di meja, aku ingin mengajakmu keluar," ucapnya.

"Kemana? Pameranku baru saja buka un."

Sasori mengambil bunga di tangan Deidara kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia menoleh ke arah seorang perempuan berambut biru keunguan yang berdiri tak jauh Deidara. Konan segera menurunkan kameranya -yang sedari tadi membidik Deidara dan Sasori- dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Saya pinjam Deidara sebentar ya," ujarnya.

"Oh silahkan, lama juga tidak apa-apa," ujar Konan seraya tersenyum jahil.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sasori kemudian menarik tangan Deidara keluar gedung tersebut.

Konan menatap layar kameranya. Disana terlihat jelas foto-foto Deidara dan Sasori yang ia ambil tadi. Saat Sasori memberikan bunga, saat Deidara menerima bunga, dan saat Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasori. "Bagus sekali!" bisiknya.

Sasori dan Deidara tiba di taman masa kecil mereka. Sasori menarik tangan Deidara menuju pohon Sakura yang bunganya bermekaran di awal musim semi ini. Mereka duduk bersandar di batang pohon tersebut. Di hadapan mereka tertanam tanaman bunga yang tengah memamerkan keindahan bunganya.

"Dei," panggil Sasori.

"Apa un?" tanya Deidara tanpa menatap Sasori, matanya sibuk memperhatikan bunga putih bersinar di depan mereka.

"Lihat aku," bisik Sasori pelan.

Jantung Deidara berdesir, dengan ragu ia menatap mata Hazel Sasori.

Sasori menyentuh dagu Deidara dan mengangkatnya sedikit. Pemilik mata hazel itu merendahkan wajahnya lalu perlahan menyentuh bibir lembut Deidara dengan bibirnya sendiri. Deidara terkejut, namun ia sama sekali tidak menolak, ia menutup matanya, membiarkan Sasori mencium bibirnya.

Perasaan itu tersampaikan, rasa rindu itu terobati, penantian yang menyakitkan itu kini berujung dengan kebahagiaan. Melalui ciuman tanpa tuntutan itu, mereka sama-sama mengetahui perasaan masing-masing tanpa keraguan lagi.

Sasori mengakhiri ciuman mereka, ditatapnya mata Aqumarine Deidara yang selalu bisa menghanyutkannya, "Aku mencintaimu."

Deidara tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu danna. Sangat."

Sasori memeluk tubuh Deidara pelan, "Aku sudah menepati janjiku. Aku sudah kembali padamu dan melihat bunga ini bersama denganmu. Sekarang aku berjanji akan melindungimu seumur hidupku. Aku berjanji tak akan membuatmu bersedih lagi.

Deidara mengangguk, ia membalas pelukan Sasori seraya menatap bunga di hadapan mereka, "Aku pegang janjimu."

"Mau diam di sini dulu atau kembali ke pameranmu hm?" tanya Sasori seraya mengecup puncak kepala Deidara.

Deidara mendongak menatap Sasori, saat itulah sebuah kecupan ringan kembali ia dapatkan dari Sasori tepat di bibirnya. Pipi Deidara kembali memerah, "Danna..."

Sasori tertawa pelan, "Haha kita kembali ke pameranmu dulu ya. Nanti sore ke taman ini lagi."

Deidara mengangguk. Sasori membantu Deidara untuk berdiri. Dengan berpegangan tangan, mereka berjalan ke gedung di mana pameran kesenian diadakan.

.

Seorang pengantar surat mengobrak-abrik tas birunya dengan tangan kanannya. Di tangan kirinya ia sudah menggenggam sebuah surat untuk ia kirim hari ini. Namun karena ia tak tahu dimana alamat yang tertulis di surat itu, ia mencari buku alamat di dalam tasnya.

Karena sinar matahari cukup terik, ia memutuskan untuk berteduh di bawah pohon Sakura. Ia cukup antusias melihat sebuah bunga berwarna putih tumbuh di depan pohon Sakura tersebut. "Cantik sekali," gumamnya dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mencari buku di dalam tasnya.

Saat menemukan buku yang ia cari, ia membuka halaman demi halaman buku alamat tersebut.

"Eh?" ia terkejut saat menemukan sebuah amplop surat terselip di salah satu halaman buku tersebut. Ia membalik amplop surat yang usang tersebut, tanggal surat yang tertulis di amplop sudah tak terlihat lagi karena luntur terkena air, "Sepertinya surat yang sudah lama sekali," gumamnya.

Karena penasaran, ia membuka amlop tersebut kemudian membuka lipatan kertas di dalamnya.

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu?" bisiknya terkejut, "Sepertinya tidak perlu dikirim lagi."

Ia membuang surat tersebut ke tanah lalu melanjutkan untuk membaca buku alamat.

"Ah itu rupanya," ujarnya kemudian memasukan kembali bukunya kemudian bergegas pergi dari taman tersebut.

Sebuah kertas usang melayang perlahan jatuh ke tanah tepat di sebelah tanaman bunga putih yang bersinar, dalam keadaan terbuka. Surat tersebut bertuliskan.

_**Dei! Aku sudah sembuh. Gomen ne, okaasan mengirim berita yang salah padamu minggu lalu. Sekarang aku bisa hidup normal, aku sudah mendapat jantung baru. Ne, Dei, aku pasti akan kembali ke Tokyo. Tunggu aku ya? Oh ya, Dei, aku menyukaimu. Ee... kau mau kan jadi pacarku? Hehe XD**_

_**-Sasori-**_

_._

_._

My love's spilling over. It's too infinite for words

And falls down tears of tender color

I love you so deeply, so dearly

And never stop loving you

If my heart breaks down and can't see tomorrow

I'll never let your hand go

Forever and ever, throughout all eternity

I will love you

_THE END_

Author(Hikarinokyori SasoDei)'s note:

Huaah akhirnya selesai juga FF 4,5k words ini. Gimana ceritanya? Gaje dan tidak menarik? Gomen ne QAQ. Saya sama sekali tidak berbakat bikin FF. Tapi gimana ya? Saya gak rela melihat FF SasoDei berbahasa Indonesia di FFn ini sedikit sekali TAT.

Oh ya, judul FF ini kalau di translate ke bahasa Jepang jadi "Shiawase Iro no Hana". Itu adalah judul lagu milik TVXQ / Tohoshinki. Lagunya keren banget banget. Coba minna-sama dengerin deh, pasti lebih dapet feel-nya XD.

Saya berharap para Author fanfict SasoDei bahasa Indonesia mau memperjuangkan SasoDei :'D soalnya aneh aja saya liat FF SasoDei keseluruhan ada ribuan tapi yang bahasa Indo dibawah 100 T.T

Saya akan berjuang di account pribadi saya untuk memperbanyak jumlah FF SasoDei. Bagaimanapun juga, saya sangat mencintai mereka :'D

Maaf kalo ada typo, FF ini gak saya baca ulang soalnya ._.

Ne sekian. Semoga project #SaveSasoDei ini bisa memberi perubahan yang lebih baik. Setidaknya bisa sedikit berpengaruh lah. Arigatou gozaimasu *bows*

Minta review boleh? XD


End file.
